Only you have power to change me
by love-is-in-the-air
Summary: Chapter 4 up SORATO Matt Yamato is a leader of a gang of criminals. Mr. Takenouchi is a police officer. Both of them hate each other. But what will happen when Sora comes in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

I am on my new story. I sure hope for more **reviews** this time.

This is again a SORATO since I am a fan :)

I don't know real names of Sora's father & mother so try to get along with the names I have given please. The story starts with front page news. The whole story revolves around it. Of course Yamato is a Hero :) It is a fiction though. So don't search anything in papers. :D

**Only you have power to change me**

**Times News network :Breaking News**

**Limitless Cruelty **

A gang holds poor children for their Kidney, eyes & other precious body parts. It is believed that it works for a mafia organization. The origin is unknown. It is also said that this gang is involved in drug & narcotics business. They drug the children after kidnapping them. Get out their internal organs to sell them for a heavy amount. Most of the times these children die because of careless operations worked out on them. The crime is unforgivable. Police is still trying to trace the gang members.

** Dated: 21 January 2006**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Who is Matt?**

John Takenouchi an honest police officer had a small, happy & loving family.

Meena Takenouchi his lovely & caring wife who had her own flower shop was filling his life with joy. Like a wine, older they were getting more tasteful & stronger their relationship was. She was a wife any husband would love to have & she had also given him two priceless gifts. One was his Son Gary & other one well his beautiful, slightly naughty, caring, innocent daughter whose heart was filled with love & liveliness, Sora.

It was the morning time. All four of them having their breakfast together & sharing a little laughter with each other.

"You are a marvelous cook Meena. I just love to eat the food you make" John said praising his beautiful life. She smiled looking at him. She wasn't able to hide her pleasure which came by his words. John felt her gaze & he gave her a mischievous, loving smile.

Sora was looking at their little exchange with amusement. Even after so many years after marriage they loved each other like a newly wedded couple. 'May be even I will get someone who will love me as much as my father loves me mother.' She thought day dreaming.

"Mom you are grinning & blushing like you just have been married to my father." Sora couldn't help to tease her mother.

"You are growing up fast Sora. Is there any certain someone in your mind." Her father thought of playing her little game.

"Father. Mom look at him he is teasing me." Sora blushed & complained her mother.

"Aww. My sweet angel. Stop it John." Meena made her eyes big & looked at her husband.

"Look Son these ladies have no value for men. I was trying to help your mother & she is still taking Sora's side." He was slightly smiling with his words.

"You are absolutely right father." Gary nodded slightly with a smirk.

"Oh yah, be good otherwise don't blame me if I would open all your cards in front of them one day." Sora said with a devilish smile.

"Hey that is called bl.." Gary was cut off due to a loud noise & screams for help coming from outside.

"You sick bastard. Don't let him go. Catch him." A hooded man with a gun was running after the one who was crying for help. Four other people were also with him.

"Oh, no! That must be Matt. He is a big criminal & also involved in lots of cases. I just want to send him behind bars, but had never found a solid proof against him. This is my chance. I must go." John Takenochi said with full hatred & ran outside the door with agility. He despised Matt & his guts. He never had a clear vision for this young man Matt. Though it was true Matt was involved in some cases but due to his intelligent lawyer & friend Izzy Koushiro he was never caught & this made John Takenouchi madder on him.

Sora, Gary & Meena were looking at the hooded man with fear. Sora's heart was beating faster with fear. She then had a chance to look into his eyes which were not covered. They were beautiful shade of blue. Anger, hatred & pure rage was filled in them. He wasn't aware that someone was watching him with a curiosity. But his eyes made an effect on Sora which made her shiver & she panicked with his view. 'He looks a dangerous man.' Sora thought. Something was there which made her attract to him & she decided to see him in person somehow.

"Damn. He escaped." John said throwing his police cap under pure frustration.

"He looks dangerous." Gary shivered into his words.

"Danger doesn't define him properly. He is a horrible & terrible person." John Takenouchi said in disgust.

The mood they had in the morning was totally spoiled.

"Anyways Sora & Gary you are getting late for your college." Meena tried to shift the thoughts.

"Bye" Both Sora & Gary made a quick exit from the scene to get away from their father's anger.

"You will catch him honey sooner or later." Meena comforted her husband after Sora & Gary had left.

"I will go to the office." He said in monotone & exited from the house. Meena sighed at her husband's temper & started to make things ready for her flower shop.

"Bye Sora. Take care" Gary waved at her & left for his college. Both of them were in different colleges.

Sora was waiting at a bus stop. After some time a familiar word made her ears perk. It was "Matt". Someone was calling his name. He was threatening a person nearby. It made her somewhat eager to see the person's face that was making her father's life miserable. She started to go near the scene.

Matt was holding a person's collar. His back was towards Sora. It wasn't possible for her, to see his face. She tried to go further ahead but the mob gathered there made it nearly impossible for her to shift further. She was trying to squeezing her way out but with no success. But she was able to hear his words clearly.

"You, waste on earth, I know you & your boss are involved in illegal businesses & kidnapping children. Just wait till I get some proofs. When a get them you just start counting your last days on earth. Don't try to threaten poor people just to get your work done. Or else. What did you saw last night?" He threatened the person.

Sora understood immediately that he was washing out all proofs those were against him.

"No.. Nothing" That person's voice shivered pathetically with fear.

"Good" Then Matt threw that man on the road & climbed inside his black Mercedes. Even the window glasses of his car were black and the car drove off like a wind.

Sora's desire to see him was completely washed out & she left the mob behind with a little disappointment. She was somewhat surprised to hear his thoughts. It looked to her like he has a heart & wasn't a monster like her father picture. But still he was a criminal & was holding a power to control people. She hated him for that.

She walked quickly to reach to her college. Still Matt & his deep voice were in her mind. She herself was shaken up a bit after seeing him twice like this. It looked to her like he could do anything.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard someone was yelling by her name.

"Hey Sora do you know that dangerous gang leader Matt" Miyuki said with an urge.

'How can I forget him?' Sora thought to herself remembering the incidence she saw on the road in the morning. "Yes what about him?" She asked with a curiosity hidden in her voice.

"He has broken up into our principal's room." Miyuki said as if Matt is going to cut someone's head off.

"Oh my god. Let's go & see." Sora nearly pulled her friend & nearly ran towards principal's office.

"What does he think of himself? This is not the place to show off his power & imperil other people." She said angrily while running.

She had already drawn a dark image of Matt inside her mind & she want to compare it with the real one.

The principal was a nice & kind old man. But seeing Matt & his gang inside his room without his permission, had took his usual calmness.

"What is the meaning of this? Who permitted you to get an illegal entry inside my office?" He asked controlling his voice but didn't hide the anger he was feeling.

"I am here to handle some important issue." Matt said coolly.

"I have no intension to talk to you. So get out otherwise I will have to call the police." He said shaking with anger. He couldn't believe a young man standing in front of him had a nerve to talk to a disciplined person like this.

"Go ahead. But I will have to warn you that some of my friends are police." He rested his back carelessly on the nearest wall.

Now other two professors sitting inside the principal's cabin were looking at him with an amusement.

"Ah. Looks like I haven't introduced you to myself properly. I am Matt." He said with a smirk. He knew well what miracles could be brought upon other people just by reveling them his identity.

Yes, he was right. All of them including the principal were now looking at him with colourless faces.

"Oh. Then I think you have taken a wrong turn. Our college has no entry for people like you." Principal still tried to maintain his composure.

"No I haven't Sir. I am also an ex-student of this college." Matt said in icy tone.

Now principal couldn't hide amusement on his face. He wasn't able to believe that a well known criminal & a gang leader like him could be well educated.

Matt just ignored the look principal was giving him & pulled a guy from behind him. The guy was looking at Mat & the principal nervously.

Principal looked at the new person & gave Matt a questioning look.

"Your higher authority had not given admission to him just because he is poor & cannot afford the high funds you ask for." Matt fussed.

"What?" Principal asked with disbelief.

"I would never do that. Everyone has a right to learn."

"But it happened. You can ask others if you want to."

"Is it true?" It was hard for him to believe such a thing & he asked it to other professors.

"Yes. The higher authority does that." Both of them said with a shame.

"Such a inhuman thing to do. I will get admission to this guy. Thank you for opening my eyes." Principal said guiltily.

"Thank you, Sir." Matt genuinely smiled & left the cabin with his friends.

Sora was outside when all of this happened but couldn't hear a thing & see him because of the crowd. She had missed the second chance to see him today.

The next day was pretty boring for Sora. All Takenouchis were at house & were waiting for Gary. It was almost night & the house member were getting more & more impatient by the time as Gary had never been this late. Mr. Takenouchi was about to go outside to search for him when he saw Gary at the door with his face painted all black. Everyone was staring at him with a startled face.

"Matt" He said a word & all of them understood who had done this to him.

"His gang forced me to go to him. He says you do not have a clear vision when you look at him. You have sent him in jail ones when he was innocent. He says that you think he is always responsible whenever any malicious thing happens. He painted my face to warn you & made me walk all the way to home. Kids were throwing stones at me. I have never felt so insulted in my life. He took his revenge on you through me." Gary's voice was trembling with emotions. He quickly ran to bathroom to wash his face.

Mr. Takenouchi was now fussing with anger.

"What if he does something to Sora?" Meena Takenouchi asked with dread.

All of them turned their eyes to Sora. Fear was clearly visible in their eyes. John had a soft corner for his daughter Sora. When she asked him to come to the police station for the complaint & her desire to see Matt for ones he simply smiled at her & said no. He didn't want his daughter to get hurt in any case.

When John Takenouchi reached at the police station he saw Matt & his lawyer Koushiro chatting with one of his officer Taichi. This made him fume with more anger.He made his way to Taichi's table & banged his fists with pure frustration & rage.

"How dare you to colour my son's face?" He said pulling him by his shirt.

"What have I done?" Matt asked innocently.

"You know perfectly what I am talking about." John was now yelling at him.

"I don't know who coloured your son's face I was with my lawyer all the time & I don't see any colour on his face. Why are you telling a lie? Don't talk without solid proofs" Matt said laughingly carelessly.

Now an impulsive anger was clear on John's face. He was mad at his son for removing all paint from his face. He looked like he could someone at the moment.

"Anyways see you later Taichi. I need some fresh air." Matt said goodbye to his best friend. John Takenouchi was looking at Taichi in disbelief for having a criminal as a friend.

"Too bad Takenouchi looks cannot kill. By the way why is it always, if anything goes wrong you blame it on me? Don't let it happen again." Matt said in simple & careless words. John was cleaver to understand the threat hidden in his words. Taichi was looking at John nervously.

"He is not a bad person Mr. Takenouchi" Taichi tried to say when Yamato left.

"Just shut up. You should be ashamed officer Taichi." John said fuming. Taichi let out a nervous laugh & got away from him as far as possible.

Matt left with the lawyer & one of his best buddies Koushiro.

"The man really hates you Matt." Koushiro said when they got out of the police station.

"I know & I like to bug him." Matt let out a careless laugh.

"This document has all the details about Takenouchi & his family. Why you wanted it anyways." Koushiro asked him curiously.

"You know it Koushiro because if him I spent my six months in Jail though I was innocent. I hate him." Matt clenched his teeth.

"Matt don't worry now I am with you if anything happens. Even Tai is." Koushiro assured him. Matt smiled at his friend thankfully.

"Lets see. Humm.. John Takenouchi, Meena his wife Gary well I know is his son & interesting Sora Takenouchi his daughter." He said putting a finger thoughtfully on Sora's name.

"Matt if I have known you all these days you never take advantage of any girl or you don't let them be in the middle of any fight." Koushiro was surprised to see his weird interest in Takenouchi's daughter.

"I haven't & I won't. I will just use her name to get Takenouchi out of my life. I won't let him spoil my life anymore." Matt said sincerely.

* * *

Haaa. It's done. I promise a lot of **SORATO** in my next chapter. Don't worry I am going to post next chapter of 'Will You ever forgive me' Soon. Please review. I expect more this time because you all are great readers. 


	2. Who is he?

I am back. I know it has been soooooooo long. I hope my fic readers have not forgotten me. (please say no I am begging you…. ;-)) Well I am uploading new chapter of this story. (please don't kill me for being so lazy.) Please review (looking with puppy dog eyes LOL). Well now I must start with the story because I can see all of you with a mallet.

For those who have forgotten story line I am giving recap in short. Sora's father is a police cop. He hates our hero Yamato/ Matt for being a gang leader and a criminal. Gary is Sora's brother and was caught by Matt once. To take it's revenge Mr. Takenouchi goes to police station and asks his companion Taichi (who is Matt's best friend) to arrest Matt. But due to lack of proof and intelligent friend/ lawyer Koushiro Matt escapes. (Phew.. Now if it is still a bit hard to remember please read first chapter again :-D)

**Only you have power to change me**

**Chapter 2: Who is he?**

The room was filled with dead bodies of small innocent children. White sheets were covering their bodies and also the parts, which were missing in them. All of this happened because of lust for money. This was today's front page news…

Sora was thinking about this news while she was going to her college. Her mind was clouded with grieve. Her ruby eyes had lost their usual shine with all the sorrow she was feeling within her. Her expressive beautiful face was showing all the emotions which she was having in her mind. That kind of cruelty was beyond her pure and kind soul.

Lost in her own thoughts she saw two poor kids asking for money to buy some food. Her kind heart immediately melted seeing those children. After all she had a heart which was made of gold and filled with love.

She took out her wallet to give some money to those poor children. All of the sudden one of the kid pushed her a little and the other tear her purse out of her hand and made a run for it. Sora was glued there looking at the direction where those kids ran due to their unbelievable act. It was hard for her to accept she was fooled by little kids.

Just some seconds after that she saw a tall guy with blond hair running after them. He grabbed those kids easily without any efforts. His movements were as fast as wind. From the distance she could only make out that he was saying something to those kids and both of them looked scared from their faces. He grabbed their shirts and lifted them up easily with one hand.

Sora was mesmerized with his strength and agility. Her eyes were following his each move while he was coming to her.

"Here is your money and purse miss." The guy gave her purse back to her. The stranger had beautiful haunting blue eyes. Sora had never seen a handsome man like him before. He was 2/3 years older than her. He was well built and she came only till his shoulders. But the feature which attracted her to him was his innocent enchanting eyes. She was bewitched by them.

As the beautiful women in front of the stranger wasn't saying anything h decided to continue his talk.

"You shouldn't trust them. They are just dirty rats. Don't worry I will take them to police." He added further.

"Lets go kids you must learn your lesson for troubling a beaut… err nice lady like her." He started pushing them towards ther other side of the road.

This woke up Sora from her daydreams. Her stopped him with a firm grip of her small delicate hand. The stranger turned to her when he felt it's soft touch. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Please stop." Sora said with request in her voice.

"What?" The handsome man asked again.

"Please don't take them to police. They won't do it again. Right kids?" She said looking at the children. Both of them nodded their heads eagerly.

Now it was the man's turn to look at her with surprise.

"You shouldn't believe those small crooks you know. They don't deserve to be treated kindly. They cannot be trusted." He said nodding his head with disparagement.

"Oh I cannot see them in any kind of pain. Those are just kids. Haven't you read that news about children in the news papers? Now I just cannot se any one of them in any kind of difficulty. Just leave them please." Sora's words were so warm and kind that his hands automatically left those kids' shirts.

Taking advantage of the situation the kids made a run for it. But while running both of them, flashed her smile which showed gratitude. She waved at them with a small smile.

Again she looked at the good-looking helper of hers who was still staring at her with astonishment. This added a hint of blush to her cheeks. Suddenly she found the ground interesting.

She made sure before looking at him again that all traces of red color on her cheeks are gone. Now she decided to take a good look at him. He was about 6'' tall and now had a mischievous look in his crystal blue eyes. His features and toned body could take any girl off her feet. His beautiful blond locks were flowing with the wind slightly. He was wearing a white tee-shirt and slightly faded jeans, which was giving him a slightly boyish look.

He now was looking at her with a mischievous smile. She realized that she had been staring at him too long and blushed again. He grinned looking at the pink hue on her face. His eyes sparkled boyishly.

But it wasn't just her who had been staring. The stranger was also gazing at the beauty standing in front of him.

She was obviously elegant he thought. Her ruby eyes showed innocence and love. Her features were expressing how much kind person she was. Her small and delicate yet well shaped body was giving her a fragile look. She was pure just like an angle. He wanted to touch her cheeks to see if pink hue which now had made appearance on her face would color his finger tip too. He smiled at his thought childishly.

Just then he realized he had been staring at her without a blink. He realized she was looking at him curiously. She was different from the other girls he had met. She didn't have that lustful look in her eyes which other girls usually have when they see him.

Both of them found each other's eyes to look into. Both were immediately immersed in deep pools of each other's eyes. They stood their like they had been hypnotized.

A nearby car honked and Sora was out of her trance. She broke the gaze of the enchanting eyes of her savior. Looking at the ground again she broke the silence

"Hi I am Sora Talenouchi. Thank you for getting my purse back." She pulled her hand out to shake it with him to show the gesture.

"You are officer Takenouchi's daughter right?" The guy had a small smile on his lips.

"Do you know him?" Sora asked with curious amused smile playing on her face.

"Oh you are being modest. Of course everybody knows him." His eyes darken for a moment which she didn't notice.

"Wow it's nice to meet you Mr….." She asked him shyly.

"Ah it was stupid of me. I am Yamato Ishida. My friends call me Matt." He introduced himself politely.

'Yamato humm.' She talked to herself.

" Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me Mr. Ishida since you saved my money. I would like to repay your kindness." She asked in a shy tone.

"Only if you are asking me as a friend." Yamato said smiling widely.

'A cleaver way to start a friendship' She thought to herself smiling heartedly.

"Sure Mr. Ishida." She smiled broadly.

"Hey do you call your friends be surnames?" He asked her teasingly.

"Humm?" She asked with a questioning look.

"Call me Yamato." He grinned widely.

"Oh sure Mr.. sorry Yamato." Sora flashed a pretty smile. And they went to a nearest coffee shop.

Sora was well aware of her beauty. She had a good idea that many guys from her class like to stay in her company. She never had good looks as her priority. And she never believed in love at first site. But this courageous, friendly somewhat impish and obviously good looking man was speeding her heart beats with his charm. She was nervous around him and butterflies were flip flopping in her stomach.

He had dreamy eyes. Sora wanted to look into them intensely. With her new found feeling for him Sora was getting conscious around him and she decided to avoid his eyes.

Both of them sat on chairs and Sora dumped her head in menu card to control her speeding heart beats. She stole a glance at him only to find he is curiously looking at her. She again turned crimson and hid it behind the menu card.

Yamato was finding this girl sitting in front of him interesting. She was blushing on his single look. Her shyness was giving him hints that she might have a crush on him. 'Wow I don't want these moments to end.' This thought made him grin sluggishly.

"So would you like to eat something or should I order coffee" Yamato asked the flushed girl gently.

His voice was musical and husky. 'He can be a good singer with that deep voice.' She thought in her mind.

"Sora?" He called her name to wake her up from her trance.

"Yes oh. I am sorry. I would like to have coffee." She smiled timidly.

Both of them had their coffee silently. Both were experiencing anxiousness and almost were out of words.

After coffee, Sora took out the money to pay the bill. Yamato touched her hand lightly to stop her from paying.

"I will pay."

"But…" Sora's hand shivered with his single touch.

"Please. It is for the start of our beautiful friendship." a bolt of electricity went through his body when he touched her hand. 'Her hand is so soft and warm. I won't mind holding it.'

"Should we move?" Yamato asked her again as she wasn't moving from her chair. Sora controlled her reddening cheeks with a lot of difficulty and got off the chair.

Sora kicked herself mentally for getting involved in a completely unknown person and got out of the hotel quickly. Yamato was right behind her.

Outside the hotel Sora saw a black Mercedes. She was quite sure it belonged to none other than Matt. She panicked with that thought. 'What if Matt is after me. What if he gets his hand on me like he did with Gary.'

"I won't get in your dirty hands Matt.." with those words she started running from the scene like there was no tomorrow.

"Sora stop. Why are you running? There is nothing to be afraid of." Yamato said running after her. But she ran without looking back.

Yamato frowned slightly looking at her and the black car.

This chapter is finished and this time I will surely update soon as I have a plan for new story. But it's a long way to go. ;) Love you all. Please review. And JyouraKoumi I will right Koushiro and Mimi flirting in the story soon. ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Threat

Dedicated to JyouraKoumi. This Koumi is for one and only JyuoraKoumi :-)

One more thing I do have many formal but there is one reason behind it. Sora's shy and Yamato met her for the first time. She is feeling nervous around him. But no more formalities now Yama and Sor are going to rock and so is Mimi Koushiro and TK Kari.

**Chapter 3: Threat**

Mimi was sitting in her office. She was holding the yesterday's newspaper reading article about kidnapped children. Her concern and worry about those children was clearly visible in her honey brown eyes. She was a brave and honest reporter of "Only Truth" newspaper agency. (AN: Hey just go with the name since I am out of them right now ;))

Mimi was an elegant woman. She had long brown hair cascading her slightly round face. Her eyes always had reflected purity of her soul. Unlike Sora, who had creamy Asian skin tone Mimi had fare complexion with pinkish hue. She had been Sora's best friend since their childhood.

"Mimi please come to my cabin" Her boss Joe called her inside and pointed to a chair so she can be seated.

"I want you to give a new assignment." Joe only increased Mimi's curiosity with his sentence when suddenly phone on his desk rang.

"Yes sure send him in." Joe talked to someone on phone and kept the mouth piece at its place. Seeing Mimi's excited face he coughed slightly with a small smile.

"Hello uncle" Joe shook the middle aged man's hand who just entered in his office.

"Hey Kid. How are you doing?" Officer Takenouchi smiled looking at his friend's Son.

"Heyyyy I am not a kid anymore." Joe said in a childish tone.

Officer Takenouchi could only grin on his answer and Mimi was trying hard to keep her from laughing out loud.

"Father is not here today but you should visit us more often that keep him off my back." Joe said with a huge grin.

"My pleasure kid"

"So how are Gary and Sora doing?" Joe asked

"Humm expect Matt following Sora everything is fine." Officer Takenouchi frowned. He looked distressed.

"Can I help you in some way uncle?" Joe cared for Sora like a little sister.

"Just whenever possible keep an eye on Matt since you are a reporter and reporter can be sometimes faster than a cop" Joe only gave him a reassuring smiled.

"Oh is Sora ok?" Mimi who was silent till this moment had asked with concern after hearing her best friend was in trouble.

"Mimi it's nice to see you too. I am sorry I didn't notice you. I am just a little bit worried since this Matt thing is happening"

"No problem Sir."

"So how are your studies? Don't let it affect because of you job dear." Officer Takenouchi said in a father's style.

"No Sir." Mimi said in a small voice. She was always shy in front of Sora's father because of his cryptic personality even if she was a well-known and a dashing reporter. He had always been hard to judge for her.

"I have everything under control uncle." Joe tried to get some ease for Mimi who was somewhat tensed.

"I expect that from you Son. Well I should get going now. Duty is calling me." Officer Takenouchi left and now only Joe and Mimi were in Joe's cabin.

"I want you to work on child kidnapping." Joe finally had cracked the suspense.

"But don't go too deep and that's an order. I don't want you to cross certain limits. These people could be dangerous." He added further seeing her over –excited state. Joe's voice was worried. He had a lot of hesitation in his mind to give such assignment to Mimi but no one else was as dedicated and honest as her.

"Thank you Joe for trusting me." Mimi jumped with joy. Mimi was delighted.

Joe smiled lightly. Indeed she was his brave assistant and not to mention somewhat childish too.

When Mimi exited Joe decided to call Sora. He was eager to call her since he had heard that Matt was following her around the town. He wanted to make sure if she was ok. He always had had a tiny crush on this spirited girl and wouldn't have mind to go out on a date with her. But his friendship with Sora was ceasing him to approach. He would never want to ruin such a good friendship. He was happy with it.

"Hey Sora it's me Joe." Joe said when he heard Sora's delicate voice.

"Hi Joe what's up?"

"As usual. But tell me are you fine? Uncle told me you were being followed by Matt." Joe asked with a lot of care hidden in his voice.

"I was scared that time but hey now I am dandy. I thank god for making Matt follow me at least it made 'Mr. Busy' to realize Sora is still on earth." Sora giggled.

"Oh yes you are right. So when are you planning to leave for your home planet?" Joe brought fake seriousness in his voice.

"How should I know you are the one who crashed space ship on earth?" Sora teased.

"You are impossible Sora Takenouchi." Joe laughed. Both of them were fighting like school children.

"But Sora, remember one thing whenever you need me just dial my number and I will be there. And most important keep distance from Matt he is dangerous." Joe's words came from heart.

"Don't worry Joe. You know I am counting on you. I will take care of my self." Sora was touched with his concern. 'Is there any way that Joe could have been thinking about me as more than a friend?' Sora thought to herself. 'No there is no way. I know him he is a very sweet and caring person.' Sora brushed off her thoughts.

"Earth to Sora. Are you still there or you have found your way to Mars?" Joe mocked seeing Sora somewhat spaced out.

"Very funny Joe I am surely going to beat you up next time when I see you." Sora said with phony anger. She was answered with only a big laughter. It made her smile.

"Please tell Mimi I am really missing her and I will call her later." Joe assured Sora that he will pass on the message and Sora ended her conversation with Joe saying bye.

(AN: Have I stretched this chat too long:( If you guys are saying yes then :p)

Officer Takenouchi was now out of the building where his friend's newspaper agency was running.

And there in the corner of the street he saw his worst enemy Matt standing there as if he was waiting just for him.

He decided to ignore Matt but he blocked his way with his brainy red headed lawyer friend Koushiro.

"What do you want freak?" Officer Takenouchi said in a rage.

"I never ask for anything specially from you. Actually I am here to give you a free advice." Matt scoffed

"Don't ever cross my way." Matt lowered his voice dangerously.

"I believe you are doing it right now." Officer Takenouchi was boiling with anger but somehow managed to keep calm but emotionless tone.

"You perfectly know what am I saying. Once in the past I was behind bars because of you even though I was innocent but I won't let that happen again." His face had a stormy look.

"Hey Mr. Takenouchi could you drop me to nearest market place I am suppose to buy some grossary." Mimi came running behind him in a fear that he might leave before she reach.

But seeing a dangerously handsome blond guy and an equally cute red headed guy made her freeze in her way. She was looking at Officer Takenouchi and those two unknown men with curiosity.

The blond guy had killer look in his stormy determined eyes. 'Oh my if looks could kill. It looks as if a storm is hidden inside him.' Mimi backed off from him a little. His looks were scaring her. On the other hand the other guy with red hair had soothing personality. His eyes were gentle. He had a generous smile playing on his lips when he was looking at her as if he knew she was getting dominated by that blond haired guy's personality.

Mimi was getting attracted to a complete stranger whom she had known not more than for two minutes. His charm was capturing her mind and heart rapidly.

Koushiro was not in any different situation. This honey brown eyed bubbly girl was captivating his eyes. 'She looks a spirited and of course a beautiful girl. Her long brown hair is cutely framing her delicate face. She surely has lively eyes.' His thoughts made him take another good look at her. 'I want to know her name.' Koushiro thought.

Seeing another person there Matt decided to move but before hopping inside his car with his love bug bitten friend Koushiro he didn't forget to say "I like your daughter. Say my hello to Sora" with a smirk.

Matt's convertible was gone in a flash. Mimi was still in a daze and Officer Takenouchi was fuming with anger.

"So looks like my genius guy has fallen for a honey eyed beautiful girl." Matt smirked playing with Koushiro's hair.

"No I am not." Koushiro said inhaling excessive air.

"Aww isn't that cute our Koushiro is shy about it." Matt mocked playfully.

"No I am not and I don't even know her." Kushiro realized he had just spoken out loudly his feelings. It made him blush instantly.

"It's not hard to know about her Koushiro." Now Matt was laughing loudly at his friend's shyness and embarrassment.

"Hey when exactly did you spend your precious time to look at me while you were busy with your dear old Pal Takenouchi?" Koushiro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey these qualities are necessary to escape from all dangers." Matt said dramatically.

"But one thing is sure that girl feels same about you too I could see in her eyes back then." Matt assured his friend happily.

Koushiro just sighed.

"You have it bad my dear friend. By this evening all her bio-data would be in front of you." Matt said keeping his hand on Koushiro's shoulder with a wink.

Koushiro looked at his friend with gratitude. They never had any formalities between them just like Matt and Taichi. It reminded him of their old days when Matt, Taichi and Koushiro were always ready to die for each other. Sure Taichi and Matt always used to have an argument and he used to be the poor mediator.

Now the things were changed drastically. Koushiro and Taichi both were not able to help Matt when he was stuck in the prison for no reason.

He was innocent and just was at the wrong place in wrong time. He was stuck in the middle of two groups and just was trying to solve issues which were making them fight badly with each other. That was a bad evening for Matt. Officer Takenouchi came there when he got a call from some informer about this fight on streets. He came with his police force and got them all locked up.

Matt was screaming till the end that he was innocent but no one believed him. Especially officer Takenouchi who always had a cloudy vision for all those who were outlaw made sure all of them should go behind bars. That bitter incident made three lives change forcefully.

Koushiro decided to study law so he can help all innocents who were in the hail because of someone else's mistake. Taichi decided to join police force he can judge people and have a clear vision about everything and of course he can keep office Takenouchi off Matt's back.

But the most venomous change occurred in Matt. He decided to be a criminal. He had it in his mind for sure that this earth has no place for goodness. It is filled with malice. And only malice can get rid of malice. He was seeking for revenge. But he always had fought for people who were affected by other strong counterparts, who had fear in their eyes to live because of wickedness filled in some peoples' minds. He had always fought for weak. But he had become cold, distant and emotionless since then.

Now he was having jokes with his friend Koushiro. Even Koushiro hadn't seen his pleasing side of nature for a long time. Koushiro's heart was occupied with some sort of satisfaction seeing his friend acting normal. 'Was Matt changing?' He asked himself. 'But how is it possible? Something must have happened to him, but what? What or who is his bundle of joy? Or am I just imagining things?' He brushed off his thoughts. After all he was thinking of impossible.

Officer Takenouchi was now thoroughly shaken. This thing was involving not only his pride but now his beloved and most precious daughter also. He never wanted this. Had he really had done some mistake about Matt. Was he really not guilty back then? But it was too late to think of all that. And Matt now had broken law for many times. He was nothing else but a rotten part of the town to him now.

Sora's father bombarded Sora with his rules he had just made for her for safety. She shouldn't go alone anywhere on street. She should come back home before 6. She won't be going to her college for a week.

He also kept two cops in front of his apartment.

Some days left. Nothing happened. Sora started going to college. Some hesitation was there but she was almost relaxed. And she could not stay home forever to hide from a so called criminal Matt.

For some days she used to go with her brother Gary but it also stopped in two weeks. There was no activity from Matt's side.

These days she always had a close look on road to see if she can find that mysterious bewitching stranger Yamato. She was definitely attracted to him and wouldn't have mind to have a cup of coffee again with him. But he was nowhere to be seen. Her exploring ruby eyes were sad with this fact.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished with this chapter. :-) . How was it? Not much Sora and Matt in tihs one and they haven't even met again (I am evil right? But as they say distance makes heart go fonder ;-)). But Koushiro and Mimi at least met in it. Aren't they cute? ;-D. I have next chapter written but I need to type it. X-( . But I am surely going to do it fast (depends on reviews :-P)


	4. Chapter 4 Closure

Thank you Thank you Thank you for all of your reviews. Nothing could have made me happy. :-)

Major SORATO in this one. I am planning definitely for KOUMI and TKARI in upcoming chapters. Still there is a lot to write. Actually this one and previous chapter of mine were written as a single one but it was becoming somewhat big. So I had to split it up.

I love all of my reviewers. Keep up the good work. I want a suggestion too. Should I write one Taiora? (I will obviously be heart broken seeing Sora without Yamato. But just for a change and Taichi is not a bad guy. What are your views?)

Lets continue with new chapter.

**Chapter 4: Closure**

She was a little late to leave the college today. Still she hadn't seen that blue eyed angle again. 'Would I be able to see him again' was the only thought playing in her mind for many days.

Immersed in deep thoughts of Yamato Sora came on the road and didn't realize streets were silent unusually. She was walking and only her thoughts were accompanying her. Otherwise Sora would have realized how much, scary and monstrous roads were looking at that instance.

Her daze was broken all of the sudden with a heart piercing scream. Her curious and scared ruby eyes started searching its origin.

She saw few hooded men were fighting with each other. Some others were struggling to escape from them. Then there was man who had burst her ears with his scream. Another hooded man with no face was stabbing him with a knife again and again. He was crying for death and then it stopped with a horrible silence.

Sora was stunned. Her legs were glued on the spot. She had just witnessed a murder. What was it, a riot, a gang war, or something else? She knew the fact that she shouldn't be here and should run for her dear life. But her legs were betraying her and she was unable to take her eyes off the scene.

Soon she had caught those faceless men's attention. They saw something red. It was not hard to realize a beautiful girl was standing on the road all alone. Her bright red hair always used to catch everyone's attention for their unique beauty. They gave her a fiery look and it was responsible to catch attention of those heartless hideous men.

The man with knife was looking at her with a look. She knew that look. It was filled with malice and lust. It made her paralyzed legs move again. And in a matter of second she started running to save herself from future brutal treatment she might have got from those unknown men.

She was all alone. She wanted to see her father and mother again. She wanted to joke around with her brother again. She wanted to spend her happy time with Joe and Mimi again. She wanted to see her heart stealer Yamato again. She wanted to look in those blue haunting sad eyes again. Was it possible for her?

Those men were definitely stronger than her. They were gaining on her. She had nowhere to run and no place to hide. Was it an end for her? Tears were falling from her lifeless scared eyes freely. It was almost night and falling Sun was making those tears glitter. They were leaving stain on her beautiful face.

Her delicate frame was now tired from running. Her feet were loosing its pace. She was slowing down. It was end for her. That man's blood was blocking her vision. Soon she would be in a same situation in which that man was or may be worst.

She was now fallen on the road. Her eyes were shut tightly. She was ready to take the blow. They were near. Time was frozen for her that moment.

But what happened? That blow never came. She started opening her eyes very slowly. First she wasn't able to see anything with tear filled eyes. Her vision was blurry as she had closed her eyes too tightly. But soon the scene in front of her was getting clearer.

She saw some blond strands of hair moving at some distance from her.

Now she had opened her eyes fully. He was her hero, her heart stealer. He was Yamato.

Yamato's face was glowing with rage. His eyes had no fear in them were glowing with intense power; his mind had no second thought. His face was radiating with an unknown emotion and he was determined to save his Sora. 'His Sora, from where did that come from?' a thought escaped from Yamato's mind. Yes an unknown attraction was pulling him towards her with uncontrollable speed. May be it was her purity, her innocence. This was new to him. He never felt it. But now he had an urge to make her feel secured.

He had seen many beautiful women but none of them was like her. She was unique. Her flaming hair, her innocent captivating reddish eyes, her inviting ruby lips, her fragile delicate frame, her sweet voice, her creamy complexion, her shyness and most captivating of them all was her loving caring heart. 'Was she a goddess?' this thought troubled him. She was breaking rocks he had created around him. She was melting ice.

Those thoughts never fade away they just made him stronger. They only increased his will to fight for her. He wanted to be with her for ever.

Her eyes were admiring him, his each move. Her man of dreams was battling in front of her. It was heroic. It was for her. It was making butterflies fly in her stomach and a bolt of fear was evolving inside her heart for his well being. He looked like a powerful knight. 'A Knight in shining armor'

Yamato was struggling with them for sometime. Those men were losing their patience. They looked exhausted. From where this guy getting all of this energy was the only question in eyes of those hooded men. Finally Yamato got a rifle out of his pocket and fired in the air. Those men were out of strength and now scared of this mad man who was standing alone in front of them. They ran for their life from both of them.

Now Yamato knew Sora was safe. He looked exhausted. All enthusiasm burning into him was cooled down.

Sora was still sitting on the road. She looked helpless to him. When he heard a red haired girl was caught in a middle of a gang war he was sure that was Sora. He ran with the cloths which were on him that time. He was lucky to have rifle with him. Otherwise he came for her blindly without even a minute hesitation.

Yamato had seen her running helplessly. Those merciless men were following her and gaining on her rapidly. She was fallen on road and he jumped on them without a single thought. He was not afraid of his life now he just didn't want anything happen to her.

He stretched his hand to help her up. Her face looked dull but her eyes were shining with a familiar emotion. Was it her love for him? He thought. She was wearing a fatigued smile on her lips.

His golden blond locks were fallen on his sweating face. His enchanting eyes were filled with love and care for her. His cloths were tore from everywhere. He was covered with dust and blood.

"Are you ok?" Yamato asked in a soft loving voice looking in her eyes.

His melodic voice made her break down again and she hugged him tightly. This time her tears were coming out of happiness. She was losing all stress. She was calming down. His touch was soothing her.

Yamato was stunned with her closure. He had soon put his arms around her delicate frame to calm her down. She was shivering with the sudden burst of emotions. She was showing her fear, her gratitude, her passion, her love and her care for him in that hug. He had embraced her to make certain he would always be there for her. He loved her deeply.

'She fits in my arms perfectly. I don't want this moment to end ever' Yamato smiled at his thought. A storm was over and everything was fine thanks to god.

"How do you always manage to help me Yama umm Yamato?" She realized she called him by nick name and corrected her mistake.

'Oh I am hugging him. This shouldn't happen in our second meeting. Have I completely fallen for him?' Sora blushed and moved slightly to get out of his embrace.

He immediately released her from his arms. His face was slightly reddened but it was only for a second. This girl had some power to change him. It was for a matter of second but enough for him to realize Sora had given him a cute nick name. It was unique just like her. His heart was lumping rapidly.

A soft moment between them was now over. Both of them were again successful to contain their feelings.

"What exactly were you doing her at this time. Had you gone crazy when you came here? What were you thinking?" Yamato asked harshly. His love, passion and care were hidden behind his rough voice.

"I am extremely sorry Yamato. And thank you." She said sweetly kissing his cheek lightly. She had caught his care for her behind his anger. She was now sure the handsome man in front of her loves her deeply. In only two meetings she thought as if she had known him for ages.

Yamato had taken a back from her unexpected gesture. Her kiss tickled his cheek. She scratched his head nervously and shifted away from Sora.

Sora grinned mischievously.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked doubtfully narrowing his eyes.

"Oh it's nothing." Sora hid her giggle placing a hand on her lips.

"Okey." He said doubtfully.

Yamato and Sora's eyes were locked with each other. There faces were closing distance between them. Some kind of naughtiness was dancing in Sora's eyes. It felt inviting to Yamato. Their faces were inches apart from each other. They were about to share their first kiss.

It was a priceless moment when Sora's purse fell on ground and made slight noise. (AN: Damn Sora's purse X-( They were this close :'( )

Yamato stopped. He backed off with a lot of efforts. "Lets go I will drop you to your house." Yamato said platonically. He turned his eyes away from her to control his urge to kiss her.

Her face was fallen with his passionless behavior. Both of them pass the whole road then without a single word.

'I was this close to her. I must control myself. I shouldn't take her advantage. She would never love me. She hates me with all her heart. What if she knows who I am? She should never know it. That's it I will keep distance from her from now onwards. I cannot tolerate her hatred.' Yamato was cursing himself for making a move on her though it was neither his fault nor her. It was that stupid feeling evolving between them.

"Bye…" Sora looked behind her when she was near her house but Yamato was nowhere to be seen.

'Why he is acting strange I know he loves me and I love him then what is it which is killing him from inside? He has those sad eyes.' Sora closed her eyes sadly trying to imagine him.

A heavy sigh escaped from Yamato's mouth seeing her departing. When they reached near her house he had left her there alone without saying a single word. 'He is a criminal. He insults my father. I hate him. I hate him.' Sora's words were echoing inside his mind and his heart. She was pure and innocent. He hoped she would never come to know how much painful and harsh this world could be.

Koshiro was calling his name. He looked at his convertible sadly. This life was forced on him. It was not his choice and now it was tearing him apart. He had already lost his family. He never wanted to get them involved in his life for their own safety. He knew his little brother Takeru was searching for him. But he always was lucky or unlucky to stay out of reach to Takeru. In the same way he would be losing Sora now.

He was lonely. He was alone in the crowd. Only his friends were keeping alive his spirit to fight against worst situations.

"Matt are you ok buddy?" Koushiro kept his hand to assure him. His friend's sorrow was beating him from inside. He had now realized his friend has fallen in love with officer Takenouchi's daughter Sora. Everything looked so unreal and out of his reach to him. He decided to talk about this with Taichi.

'My friend should get what he deserves.' It was the only thought in Koushiro's mind then.

Yamato had rested his back on the seat. His eyes were closed. He looked as if he had lost all of his desires. A strong man looked so helpless.

* * *

Finished this chapter. It was sad. I am feel like crying for Yamato. Poor fellow stuck in a nasty situation.

Well I am planning to update another one before year ending. (Much before that. ;-) ) I have many story plots in my mind and cannot start with them until I finish one of my two ongoing stories. (So now you realize I am in real hurry.) So read fast and review it even faster. Till then Tata.


End file.
